The Museum is on Fire!
The Museum is On Fire! is the 46th case in St Ronde and the 46th case overall, it takes place in the Old Haven District, it is the first case in the district Plot The team headed to Old Haven due to being informed that a museum was on fire there. They found the museum ablaze...and a man's head and left arm in the blaze, a firefighter on the scene named Jefferson Clarke recongnised him as Steven Cline a famous artist The team soon went to Steven's art studio, and found his other arm and left leg there, also they added Naghtrelic Prince Charles Anderson to the suspect list as well as Sabrina Atonas After this Legis Atonas came to the station demanding the team that Sabrina isn't the killer, so she should not be a suspect The team told the Mayor that she's a suspect and he should live with it, before adding him to the suspect list. The team searched the Mayor's patio, where the found the victim's other leg and torso, and added Harvey Hendrik to the suspect list, as well as speak to Jefferson again. Jefferson said that Steven always got in the way of the firefighting department, he always claimed that the fires were not important, as they just weren't large enough, and the many agreed with him, so several areas of St Ronde burned due to Steven The team also investigated the victim's office again, where they spoke to Sabrina again, who told the team that Steven was taking the paintings she painted and passing them off as her own, he was plagiarizing her work, and she was going to leave Steven's employment because of this After, the team searched the Mayor's patio again and spoke to Charles again, who told the team that Steven was actually from Naghtrelic, and not only that, when he left the Kingdom, he stole a lot of precious artifacts with him, including the portrait of the first king, Charles I. The team also spoke to Legis again, who told the team that Steven was a good friend of his, at least, until he started speaking out against Deputy Mayor Barbara Merz, so he stopped really caring for steven much, the team also spoke to Harvey, who said that Steven spoke out against RETA saying it was a immoral company, that 95% of the animals they save are euthanized, which shocked Harvey, he wasn't aware that Steven was aware of that The team then arrested Sabrina Atonas for the murder. upon admission, Sabrina admitted that she killed Steven. She said that her artistic career was just beginning, and Steven made incredible paintings, and since she was his assistant, she passed his work as her own, while also putting in her works as well, she admitted that she lied, Steven never plagerised, and she was the one who stole the paintings from Naghtrelic, she just wanted to ruin Steven, while she would profit out of Steven's fall, however, he learned that she was the one doing all of these things, so she had to kill Steven, she said it was her only choice. Kane sentenced her to 37 years in prison After this, Legis approched the team, telling them that they crossed a line, they treated Prince Anderson like a suspect, and the Mayor would not accept this, even when the team explained they had reason to. After being chewed out by the Mayor, Franklin approaches the Player, informing them that he was born in Naghtrelic, and that he was technically next in line after the Prince, but he didn't want to be royalty, as he thought that Naghtrelic was too small to be important, so he fled to America, he wishes for the team's help in getting Charles out of St Ronde, before he tries to get Franklin to take up duties as the 2nd in line So Franklin and the Player disguise as royal guards and speak to Prince Anderson, who told the "Guards" that he was instructed by the King to get Franklin Reed back, something Charles disagreed with, since Franklin seemed fine being a member of the force, but the King has instructed him, so he has no choice in the matter, however, Charles would be speaking with the Commissioner to explain his case Meanwhile, Delaney and the Player were assigned to find involvement to the Law, to which, in the museum, they only found a burnt note in French, that, according to Simon says "B...The Blank Slate is coming, and it is almost complete" thankfully, it reveals a letter to the writers name, H. The Chief was enraged that Franklin walked off and put his own interests over finding more information about The Law, but after giving Franklin a earful, she demanded to know who this B and H were. After this, it came to the attention of them, that the Commissioner wished to meet the team at the Old Haven police station... Summary Victim: Steven Cline ' '''Weapon: Katana ' '''Killer: Sabrina Atonas Suspects Jefferson Clarke 'Fire Fighter' The Suspect eats barbecue The Suspect runs The Suspect has a sweet tooth Charles Anderson 'Foreign prince' The Suspect eats barbeque The Suspect runs The Suspect has a sweet tooth Sabrina Atonas 'Mayor's Grandaughter' The Suspect eats barbeque The Suspect runs The Suspect has a sweet tooth Legis Atonas 'Mayor of St Ronde' The Suspect runs Harvey Hendrik 'RETA Member' The suspect eats barbecue The Suspect runs The Suspect has a sweet tooth Quasi-Suspects Steps Killer's Profile The Killer eats barbecue The Killer runs The Killer has a sweet tooth The killer has A- blood type The Killer has Blue eyes